


Instant Crush

by Swati1994



Series: Instant Crush: Across the Ages [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Lives, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swati1994/pseuds/Swati1994
Summary: Ever heard of a mating bond take place outside of a heat cycle? Most people today would it as a figment of some long lost mythology. Some hopeless souls would talk about true love, soul mates, and reincarnations. I used to think it was all fiction. I used to think it wasn't possible to be that attracted to someone. I used to think true love didn't exist. I used to think this life was the only one we had.
Relationships: Alpha/Omega - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Instant Crush: Across the Ages [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045434
Kudos: 8





	Instant Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> So this is my first step towards my commitment to writing. This fic is probably riddled with overused tropes. Anyway, I hope anyone reading this will enjoy it. Constructive comments are always appreciated. Thanks :*
> 
> As for the title, the idea for this story came to me while I was listening to Instant Crush- Daft Punk ft. Julian Casablancas.

Ever heard of a mating bond take place outside of a heat cycle? Most people today would it as a figment of some long lost mythology. Some hopeless souls would talk about true love, soul mates, and reincarnations. I used to think it was all fiction. I used to think it wasn't possible to be that attracted to someone. I used to think true love didn't exist. I used to think this life was the only one we had.

I was supposed to be only a tenant. I was supposed to be paying attention to my studies. But could you really fault me for failing to do so when my landlord was this attractive? Could you fault an omega for being attracted to an alpha that tended to her needs, even when they weren't mated?

It started with an accidental touch. He helped me wash up post my first heat induced fever, holding me by my waist as I washed my face. His fingers digging into my skin felt electrifying. Never before was I wet down there this fast. I must have moaned, because I felt him tense up. Later, as he tucked me back on the bed, his fingers brushed against my breasts and heat spread fast throughout my body. I touched myself for the first time that night.

I was more aware after that day. Being in his presence left me throbbing. I began to actively seek out his company. I felt proud of myself everytime his eyes slipped down to my thighs. I was a horny omega and I followed my instincts to get this older male to mate with me. I altered my clothes to be as skimpy as possible. That didn't work. Doctor had godly control. Sadly, it was the opposite with me.

I got bolder and started showing myself off in front of his friends, dangerous as that was. Sickly sweet compliments, followed by raunchy comments. That did it. My doctor was a possessive man, and I took advantage of that. He had had enough of my parades. That night, he dragged me over to his table after his friends left. Lifting me onto the table, he captured my lips in a searing kiss. One of his hands was pulling my hair back, keeping me in the position he wanted, while the other shoved down my panties. I felt the heat travel from my cunt to my face. 

His face was set in a frown. Laying me down, he ripped off my panties and shoved them into my mouth. I heard his chair scrape. He was sitting down to start his meal. I could barely think anything. Everything was happening so fast. I felt him rest my legs on his shoulders, and the next moment, I was screaming. He was sucking on my engorged clit vigorously while holding me down. I was thrashing around so much, something fell off his table. A minute had barely passed before I was coming. 

That orgasm took a lot out of me. I laid there, mindlessly panting. He stood up. Gently easing out the panties out of my mouth and holding me up a bit, he got me to drink some water. A few more minutes passed. Looking into his eyes, I could only say, "Please." That was all it took. A frantic moment of taking off any and all clothes later, I felt his cock rub up and down my cunt. It was pathetic how swollen I felt. There was a pause, and then, he pushed himself in. I couldn't bring myself to make a sound, the moment felt so sacred. I teared up a bit. He did too, I could feel him sob into my neck. But he wasn't moving and my omega was getting scared.

"May I?", I heard him ask, his lips brushing against my gland. I was stunned for a second. My doctor was too perfect and I didn't deserve it. "I'm sorry", was all I could offer for my earlier behaviour. "May I?", he asked again. "Yes." 

That was all it took. His canines broke my skin as he fucked me with abandon. Each thrust pushed me further into a high. With one hand one my butt, holding me tighter by the second, he angled my lips towards his gland. "Mark me", was his order. I obeyed. My bite was the last straw. He picked up his pace, going deeper each time. I clung to him, moving in tandem. Our goals were one now. Moving faster and faster, our teeth clashed in a messy kiss, almost as if we were trying to merge together. Harder. Faster. A scratch down his back, a hand printed on to my skin. We moved in closer again, in sync, and bit into each other's gland. The moon shone down upon us. Two heartbeats passed and we were cumming. Me around him and he, inside me. There was no stop to this beautiful, sweet pain. Neither of us wanted it to stop anyway. The moon kept smiling down at us, as we came down our high. Hands and legs entangled in our mating embrace, "Mine", was all we could think of. Our lips met again, curving into juvenile smiles. "Mine", I whispered. 

"Mine," he smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted to my Tumblr: https://babygirlwithcurves.tumblr.com/post/636831397155405824/instant-crush
> 
> There's a few editing differences. Please don't repost without permission.


End file.
